


SAP is short for sappy

by citizen101erased



Series: pff bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Nostalgia, Super Amazing Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen101erased/pseuds/citizen101erased
Summary: Dan and Phil watch their first ever Super Amazing Project video during dinner.Written for the Phandom Fic Fest Bingo 2019. Prompt: Super Amazing Project





	SAP is short for sappy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [outphan](https://outphan.tumblr.com) for the idea!! I was completely stuck on this prompt, you’re a lifesaver! 
> 
> Also thanks to [obsessivelymoody](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/) for betaing this real quick so I can post it immediately!

_ There are forces on earth.. _

“Oh, no.” 

_ Too hidden to be detected _

“God, I’m so glad we stopped using that voice changer.” 

“I love how you were trying to be all dramatic with that posh accent.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

_ There are conspiracies too vast to be uncovered _

“Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnn.” 

_ But right now.. _

“Right now I’m wondering why we’re watching this.” 

_ The truth is coming _

“Aw, Dan! Look at how ridiculously tan you were!” 

“Stop reminding me, watching this is bad enough already.” 

“You really think it’s bad?” 

Dan turns to Phil on the couch. “I mean. That intro wasn’t bad. I wouldn’t do that now, of course, but for that time it wasn’t bad. You know I just don’t like looking at my past self.” 

Phil pouts. “You were so cute, though.” 

“Excuse me, I’m still cute as heck,” Dan says before shoving some pizza in his mouth and moaning loudly. 

_ “I think we need an animal mascot,”  _ on-screen-Phil says. _ “Like a spooky hamster.”  _

_ “No,” says on-screen-Dan.  _

“Still not happening,” says present day Dan, pointedly ignoring Phil’s best attempt at puppy eyes. 

“I can’t believe we considered camel milk ice cream newsworthy back then,” Phil comments. “Did we change that much or did the world change that much?” 

Dan hums as he thinks about it. “I think both, probably. The world has gone mental, but we’ve also just seen so much more of the world by now.” 

“I kind of miss doing all the weird animal noises.” 

“Wait, why did you even stop doing that?” 

Phil shrugs. “I grew up? I guess?” 

_ FACTS YOU WOULDN’T BELIEVE ARE TRUE _ flashes across the screen in different colours. Dan visibly cringes at the sight. 

“Now there’s something I’m glad we changed in. Yikes. That design is awful.” 

The screen changes again. This time it says  _ VIEWER SPOOKY HAPPENINGS,  _ and it comes with a spooky sound and, for some reason, a background of stars. 

“Buzzfeed Unsolved has nothing on us,” Phil boasts while munching on some spicy chicken. 

“Ha! As if you’d be willing to go to all these haunted places and spend the night there,” Dan snorts as he reaches for another slice of pizza. 

“I lived in a haunted house, remember. I can handle anything now. Bring on the ghosts.”

“Wait, who’d be who, then? Because you’re the believer but I’m the researcher, so which one of us would be the Ryan and which one the Shane in our version of this.” 

“Have you even seen Shane? He’s pretty fit, so obviously I’d be him,” Phil says casually. 

Dan snorts. “The only thing you and Shane have in common is that you both do and say random things all the time that make sense to absolutely no one.” 

_ “Do you know anyone who’s secretly an alien?” _ on-screen-Phil says. 

“Wow, you were way too close to the camera there, frienderino.” 

“You’re just saying that because you’re the actual alien.” 

“Hey!” Dan says, slinging a string of cheese in Phil’s direction. 

The video stops as the screen turns into a grid of recommendations. 

Dan sighs into his vegan pizza. “That video was very lol random XD.” 

“It worked at the time, though,” Phil says. “I mean, I’m glad we’ve grown the way we did, but we wouldn’t be here now without those random videos and the people that love them.” 

“We had a good time back then, in that apartment, didn’t we,” Dan says with a soft voice, looking down at his fingers picking at the grey blanket that covers him. 

Phil recognizes that voice, the one that means introspection is imminent but also that Dan is probably overthinking something and it’s making him insecure. Sometimes he wishes he could open Dan’s skull and fix whatever’s going on in there. Or at the very least read Dan’s thoughts so he could understand what’s going on without Dan having to struggle to find the words to explain it to him.

He knows Dan thinks the same about Phil’s head, probably more so since The Incident last year that ended with Phil in the hospital and having to go through MRI scans. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m still having a good time now. Possibly even better,” Phil says instead. 

It seems to work, as Dan lifts up his head and looks at Phil. He starts to smile, and Phil is so very tempted to put his finger into Dan’s dimple.

Actually, that doesn’t sound too bad to do anyway, so he does. 

It makes Dan frown, but in a fake-annoyed way that doesn’t take away the sparkle in his eyes. 

“You mean that?” Dan asks while swatting away Phil’s finger. 

Phil does mean it. He likes the people they have become, he likes living in London, he likes running businesses together with his brother and his boyfriend. He likes finally having a pet. He likes knowing where they came from and what they’ve been through to get there. 

“I do,” he says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://throwing-roses-into-the-abyss.tumblr.com)!


End file.
